I think I'm in love
by wabun-ahnung
Summary: AU Eric Coulter had taken his time before realizing he was in love with his rival's twin sister. Now, that he is ready, he fears that he might be too late... This is another story about Eric and my OC, Talia Eaton. Disclaimer is the usual: I only the characters you don't recognize and the plot, the rest belongs to Veronica Roth. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know I promised a sequel to my other story, but I kinda got inspired by this one first. So, if you want to see my OC Talia with Eric in a high school setting well, here it is! **

**Okay, so I wanted to have a little more freedom with Talia and Eric so this is it. **

**Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story if you like it and I promise the sequel will be up soon :)**

**See you soon.**

* * *

Eric Coulter had taken his time before realizing he was in love with his rival's twin sister. Now, that he is ready, he fears that he might be too late...

* * *

Eric lived in a somewhat dull town called Divergent, a stupid name really, but it didn't matter much to Eric. He had lived in the same town his whole life and he was more than ready to leave it. That is once he graduated high school, but he still one year left and he couldn't wait for it to pass.

In the town of Divergent, there was, naturally, five neighborhoods. Eric lived in Erudite with his aunt, Jeanine Matthews and her husband, Max who should be living in Dauntless since he's a policeman and that's where the policemen lived, but since Jeanine had her job as a scientist in the police task force and that they lived in Eric's childhood home, they lived in Erudite.

The Erudite neighborhood housed all the doctors, teachers and scientist of Divergent. Jeanine was their representative in the city's council.

The Candor neighborhood was filled with lawyers, judges and those lie-detector dudes in the police force. A man named Jack Kang was their representative.

The Dauntless was filled with policemen, firemen and everyone else that worked outside. His uncle, Max was their representative in the council though he didn't live in Dauntless, he lived in Erudite with Jeanine and him.

The Abnegation had all those who worked in government, mostly those who worked at the city hall like the mayor, his council members and all that. The mayor of Divergent was Marcus Eaton who also happened to be the father of the girl who will steal his heart. Marcus didn't really like him and Eric didn't really like Marcus.

Finally, circling the outskirts of the town was Amity, though they had their small neighborhood in Divergent, they mostly owned the farms that surrounded the town as you guessed it, Amity was filled with farmers. Their representative was Johanna Reyes who happened to be the girlfriend of a certain Marcus Eaton...

Eric lived in a somewhat dull town called Divergent. He didn't really like it there and couldn't wait to leave it, but for that he had to graduate from Divergent High first with a scholarship not that it mattered because he had enough money to pay any college he wanted to, but he didn't want to waste one of the only things he had left from his parents, their money.

Nothing happened in Divergent that was until a certain twin sister of his rival came back into town...

* * *

Having been living in Divergent all his life, Eric remembered when he attended Divergent Elementary with Tobias and Natalia Eaton. He remembered being five years old and walking inside the school for the first time and seeing her, Natalia. She had been a small beautiful little girl who always seemed to be attached to her brother who had been a small handsome little boy back then.

With them, there was always this odd kid named Ezekiel that seemed to be attached to Natalia, but not as much as she was attached to her brother.

Those three were practically inseparable, they lived on the same street though Ezekiel was in the Dauntless neighborhood and the Eatons were in Abnegation. They came from and to school together, taking the same bus and being in the same class. Since there was three of them and one of him, Eric had found himself often either paired with Ezekiel or Natalia, but oddly never with Tobias.

Eric had been good friends with Natalia and he had been sad to see her leave without saying goodbye when her parents divorced.

He remembered that Tobias had missed school very often after it was announced that Marcus and Evelyn Eaton were getting a divorce and Eric didn't understand with his nine years old brain why Natalia had left, but Tobias had stayed behind.

Without her, Eric had to find himself a new partner because Tobias and Ezekiel always partnered up together.

After nearly ten years since the last time he saw her, Eric almost didn't recognize her as she got out of Tobias's truck on the first day of their senior. How could her? The girl that was walking in his direction barely looked like the one he remembered. He remembered this little girl with crooked teeth, amazing blue eyes and dull brown hair that was always in a ponytail.

This girl was tall, she was curvy. She walked like she belonged on a cat walk. She was beautiful, with her long brown hair following each of her body's movements and her dark sunglasses, hiding her eyes that he knew was a beautiful dark blue that match the shirt she was wearing underneath her leather jacket.

He had almost forgotten about her too. _Almost_.

"Frederick? Is that you?" She asked stopping in front of him, pulling her sunglasses so they rested on top of her head. She narrowed her eyes as her brother, Tobias now going under the name Four stopped in his task of leading her towards the main building.

"No one has called me that since my parents died and my childhood friend left" he frowned, not sure if this was the girl he thought it was.

If she was with Four then it must be her, but he couldn't be so sure. Though the Natalia he remembered had been confident in all the decisions she made even at her young age just like this one, this girl though she seemed just as confident, there was something more to her. Something he couldn't find the word for.

She smirked at his answer, "Then what do you go by now?" She asked, glancing towards her brother who was gaping at her quite shocked.

Eric was a little shocked that she seemed to have some kind of accent laced through her voice and Four was shocked that she dared to talk to Eric when he had clearly warned her that Eric was the same little boy she remembered when she had asked about him.

"Eric" he replied, he cleared his throat. It hadn't come out exactly the way he had wanted. "I go by Eric now" he added.

"Well, I always thought that Frederick was a mouthful" her smirk growing a little bigger.

He frowned, "Natalia?" he asked for confirmation. It had to be her, it had to be.

Remembering that one time that she asked him if she could give a nickname, she had chosen Eric to his surprise and not Fred like everyone else. After his mother's death and Natalia's departure, he had decided to start using that name as his real one in their memory since his mother had started to call him that too once he had told her about that day.

Her smile became larger, her white perfect teeth showing just a little bit in her crooked smile. "It's Talia now, but I'm surprise you remember me" she stated.

"You're not easy to forget" he replied, he couldn't help, but to smirk back at her.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes "I do tend to make an impression on people" she said. She glanced at her brother again, "See you around, Eric" she smiled before continuing on the way that her brother had been leading her through.

He frowned after her, but smiled as he saw her look back in his direction and wink before her brother put an arm over her shoulders, blocking her view.

He barely had time to register what was going on when the bell rang signalling that classes were going to start soon so he made his way inside and towards his advanced English class.

To his surprise and his content, Natalia walked in with a blue paper in her hand soon after the tardy bell rang.

"Miss Eaton" the teacher greeted, "We were expecting you last year"

Natalia smiled, "Well, something came up and I had to stay back in England for another year" she replied.

"And how was England?" the teacher asked, curious. He was too from England.

"Wet" she answered, earning a small laugh out of the teacher.

"Go take a seat, Miss Eaton and welcome back to America" the teacher said.

"Thank you, Sir" she bowed her head only slightly before glancing around the room for a seat.

Her eyes fell on him as they both noticed that the only seat available was the one next to him. She smiled at him while making her way towards the seat.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" She asked just above a whisper as she dumped her bag on the desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he mumbled back though he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"Sure you don't" she smirked.

* * *

"So, what's your next class?" Natalia asked as she casually walked besides him in the hallway while looking down at her schedule.

"Advanced calculus" he answered, he took a glance at her schedule, trying to see if he would have another class with her.

He found it odd that he was basically treating her the same way he treated everyone else, like an ass and yet, she didn't seem to notice.

"How odd, that's my next class too" she bumped her shoulder against his, "So what to play tour guide with me?"

He rolled his eyes, but smirked, "Sure, what are your other classes of the day?" he asked.

"Well, after this I have gym then lunch, biology and I end my dreadful in Hell with Spanish" she said still looking at her schedule.

"All advanced?" He asked.

"Of course, America doesn't accept students under the age of eighteen unless they're some overly intelligent kid. I'm only above average so I don't qualify" she answered, "I also made a deal with my father, if I could pass this year without getting in trouble once, he'll pay for my residence for the first year when I'm in college"

"Did you get in a lot in trouble in your fancy school in England?" he frowned.

She smiled up at him, "Let's just say that I'm in America for a reason" she replied.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"My mother was tired of a troublesome child so she shipped me back to my father. She even told me that she wished she had picked Tobias over me" she made a face of disgust, "Not like Tobias is any better than I am"

"He's calmed down since Amar threatened to kick him off the team" Eric commented.

She let out a small laugh, it was something between a chuckle and a laugh, actually. "Yeah, Amar called me when it happened. It was almost one in the morning when he did thanks to the time zones" she sighed and rolled her eyes at the memory.

They reached their destination and walked inside the classroom getting odd looks from everyone. Natalia quickly noticed it.

"Why are we getting odd looks from everyone?" she whispered, leaning a little against him as they made their way towards the back of the classroom.

"Because I'm not particularly known as a social person" he whispered back, "I have the reputation as of being an ass to everyone here"

"And what makes me so special?" she asked.

"You're not, you just choose to ignore my being an ass towards you" he replied.

She turned to look at him in the eyes, she smirked, "Assholes are my favorite kind of people. They're not hypocrites like the others" she said.

"Well, you've come to the right person then" he announced just as the teacher walked in and the tardy bell rang.

* * *

"Natalia? Is that you, little bird?" Amar asked as Natalia walked in the gym, having changed into a pair of black shorts that ended just under her butt and a purple sleeveless muscle shirt.

She smiled while tying her hair in a high ponytail, "Yupp, I'm back!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air as if to announce herself.

Eric smirked at her as he watched the interaction between the two. He was sitting on the bleachers the furthest he could from the others with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he waited for the class to start. They were sharing this class with Four and his friends so he wasn't exactly expecting Natalia to come and join him for this class like she had done in the others.

"You've grown" Amar stated as Natalia walked towards him, "I thought I told you to stop growing?"

"Well, you know how I tend to not listen to what people tell me to do" she replied, putting her hands in her hips and cocking her head to the side.

"I know it all too well" he replied back, "go sit down on the bleachers" he ordered, clapping his hand against her shoulder as she passed.

She turned to smile back at him before walking towards Eric, completely ignoring her brother and his friends. She sat down next to him and shoved him with her shoulder to announce her presence. He glanced sideways towards her, but didn't move from his position.

"So besides American football, are you good at any other sport?" she asked.

"Boxing" he answered as he continued to watch everyone that was coming through the changing rooms' doors. "Soccer, basketball and oddly enough, tennis"

"Tennis?" She repeated with a small chuckle.

He turned to look at her, putting his right hand on his right knee while his left hand still held his head "I play with my aunt so don't judge" he replied.

"I'm not judging, I just don't imagine you playing tennis. Boxing, soccer and basketball, sure, but tennis?" she stated.

He rolled his eyes, "What about you?" he asked, his eyes still on her.

"Pretty much the same except for tennis. I am also pretty good at gymnastics too" she answered.

"You do gymnastics?" he asked. "I don't believe you"

She looked at faking shock, "How dare you question my abilities in gymnastics when you've seen me trip over thin air about five times already today" she exclaimed.

He chuckled and shoved her a little with his shoulder. He found himself already opening to a girl he barely even knew and that had been back in his life for barely twenty four hours. It just felt more natural with her than anyone else he had encountered his short life.

"All right, monkeys!" Amar barked to get everyone's attention, "I want to start this class by first welcoming back Miss Natalia Eaton to our boring little town" he continued, he looked at Natalia, "Try not to give in the urge of shooting yourself while you're here"

Natalia smiled, "How many times do I have to repeat myself when I tell you to call me Talia just like everyone else?" she replied.

"A million times and a million times more" Amar laughed before turning back to the rest of the class, "Like every year before this one, this first class will kind of freestyle, but freestyle doesn't mean that you just sit on the bleachers and look pretty. It means that I want you to do whatever you're good at or practice what you're good at. I don't care if it's soccer, basketball or any other kind of _sport_, but it has to be physical" he explained, "I'll be watching you and evaluating you, this class is for you to get familiar with the gym for those who aren't and with your peers and for me to get familiar with you, I want to see what you can do"

Eric stood up at his last word and offered his hand to Natalia to help her up, "Should I be starting to call Talia too?" he asked as she took his hand.

"You should if you value your life" she joked as he lifted her up to her feet.

"How odd that you go by the nickname _I _gave you" he replied, stroking his chin playfully.

"How odd that you go by the nickname _I _gave you as well" she replied back with what he was beginning to think was her signature smirk.

"It was in the memory of our short friendship" he stated while walking towards the opened double doors where all the supplies were.

"We seem to think alike more than I thought" she said, following him. "Do you run, Eric?" she asked not leaving him time to think about what she just said.

"I run every morning that I don't have practice or gym, why?" he answered.

"No reason" she said distracted as she watched her brother who was watching her too. "My brother doesn't approve of you" she stated.

"Barely anyone approves of me" Eric stated, "I'm an ass, remember?"

"I don't think you're an ass, I just think that you haven't had the right person to prove the contrary to you, yet" she replied.

"And who might that person be?" he asked.

She smirked at him knowingly, "That's for you to decide" she answered before walking inside the supply room and grabbing a basketball.

She threw it at him with a surprising amount of force that cut the air out a bit, but he didn't let it show. She kept smirking at him as he followed her to the hoops while testing out the ball she picked.

"What did you use to do before I came here?" she asked as she noticed again the looks they were getting from practically everyone in the gym with them.

"Mostly ran around the gym for a good fifteen minutes before taking out a punching bag and hitting it repeatedly while I imagined it was your brother's face I was punching" he answered before shooting the ball into the hoop, "If you didn't guess by now, the hating is mutual" he added while watching her run for the ball before she walked back casually towards him while testing out the ball for herself.

She snorted, "I'm not surprise, Tobias never liked the fact that I always volunteered to be your partner when we were little. He would sometimes make Zeke volunteer for me instead" she replied, frowning as she continued. "I always hated that because I wanted to be your friend, but he didn't want me to friends with the little boy who father had just killed himself" she shot the ball into the hoop before turning to look at him, "If you think you're an ass then you don't know my brother very well"

"Well, I'm still an ass and so is he" he stated earning the ghost of a smile out of her. "People just don't believe that your brother is just as worst than I am because he's prettier to look at"

She snorted then and rolled her eyes, "I don't think he's the prettier one"

"Then you might need glasses, darling" he replied.

She snorted again, "my vision is perfectly fine" she replied back with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" he stated before he tried to grab the ball out of her grip as she dribbled it around and with that they started a one-on-one game both laughing as they tried to get the ball from the other.

By the time the bell rang, they were both gross, sweaty and breathless, but still laughing. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Eric had let himself go with someone, putting his guard down and he had fun. It was odd how someone who he had barely spent time with could do that to him and make it feel natural for him.

"That was fun" Talia stated, coming out of the supply room where she had placed the ball back in the place she had found it.

He chuckled in response and shoved her a little with his shoulder earning another laugh out of her. He couldn't find the words to say in that moment.

"Nice job, Ty" Amar said as they passed him.

"For what?" she asked, cocking both of her eyebrows up in question.

"You kept him away from my punching bags" Amar nudged his head toward Eric, "You don't know how many I had to replace because of him"

Eric rolled his eyes, "I helped to pay for most of them" he reminded the older man.

Amar smirked, "I know, but it's still good to see you doing something different even if it's with my niece" he replied.

Eric glanced back at Talia and then at Amar, he couldn't really see the family resemblance.

"Amar is not my uncle just my godfather" Talia explained, "And his boyfriend, George is Tobias's. George's sister is Tobias's godmother and mine is Natalie Prior"

Eric was silent as he processed the information while Amar smiled at Talia and asked, "So, did you get your american number yet?"

"Yeah, I was able to get it yesterday thanks my dad pulling some strings" she answered, "Do you have your phone with you?"

"No, but here" Amar took out a pen from his pocket and handed it to Talia before extending his hand towards her.

"I thought you were younger than that" Eric commented, watching Talia taking the man's hand in hers and writing down her number in his palm.

"I was sixteen when Ty and Four were born. Evelyn was good friends with Andrew Prior, George and Tori while Natalie and I use to hang out all the time. Evelyn became a good friend of ours when Andrew and Natalie started dating" Amar explained.

Talia smirked as she put a heart next to her number before turning to Eric, "Give me your hand" she ordered.

"Already giving me your number? We haven't been on a date yet" he joked though he extended his hand towards her anyway.

She rolled her eyes at his joke as Amar watched the encounter with a knowing smile on his face. Eric felt the same electric shock again when she laid her hand under of his. She looked up at him through her lashes, confirming that she felt it too.

"There" she announced, turning back to hand the pen back to Amar, "Call me" she joked before walking away towards the changing rooms.

"Something going on between the two of you?" Amar asked, gesturing between Eric and Talia's retreating figure.

Eric snorted, "She used to go to my school before she moved away, she was the only one who dared to come sit next to me and partner up with me to do projects together" he answered, crossing his arms "I haven't seen her in almost ten years and she just showed up this morning calling me Frederick and it turns out that we share most of our classes so..." he shrugged.

"Wait, you're that kid she use to talk about all the time?" Amar asked, surprised. "You're the kid who's father killed himself?"

Eric frowned, "My dad killed himself when I was five, just before I started school. When the parents heard about it, they made their children alienate me like I had some kind of disease. I'm sure Marcus did the same with Four and Talia since Four didn't want to approach me like I had the plague and he tried so hard to get his sister away from me too" Eric answered.

"Talia has always seen the good in people" Amar commented, "She always says that there is always good in people until they don't love anymore. You must still love someone if she's willing to approach you"

"I've loved her since I was five. Her leaving without a goodbye broke me" Eric found himself saying.

"It wasn't her choice" Amar reminded him.

"I know" Eric replied before he walked away from him without another word and walked inside the male changing room.

Once he had his locker opened, he found himself searching for his phone and entering the number she had wrote on his hand.

_Hey, it's Eric. _He texted the number just to make sure she had given him the right one.

_Well, it's about damn time_. She immediately texted back.

_Sorry, I was talking with Amar_. He texted back.

_Please tell me he didn't say anything embarrassing about me... _She replied.

_No, why would he do that?_ He frowned down at his phone as he took out what he needed for his shower from his locker.

_Because he's my godfather and he knows practically every embarrassing story about me... _

He rolled his eyes, _Like you would do anything embarrassing _

_Believe me, I was a weird awkward kid growing up and Amar spent a year with me in the U.K. _She texted back.

_Okay, you're distracting from my task of drying my hair. See you at lunch? _She added.

_I have to take a shower anyways, meet me outside the gym in fifteen minutes_ He texted before putting away his phone, not bothering to wait for a reply.

He quickly showered ignoring the looks he was getting from the other guys as usual though Four seemed to be glaring at him more than usual. Once back at his locker, he quickly got dressed before he took his phone out again.

_Sure ;) _had been her reply to his previous text.

He couldn't help, but to smile as he grabbed his bag and closed up his locker before leaving the changing room.

"Well, it's about time" was the first thing he heard once he was out in the hallway. He turned in the direction of the voice to see Talia leaning on the wall next to the door with her ankles and arms crossed, she smiled as his eyes fell on her. "I thought it was suppose to be girls who took their time to get ready"

"You had a head start and if you had noticed, my hair is still wet" he replied. She smiled pushing herself off the wall to get on the tip of her toes only to reach his head so that she could ruffle his hair. He would be lying if he said that he didn't lean a little forward for her to reach.

Talia was tall for a girl, but she still only reached his nose since he was taller than her.

"You're a freaking giant" she commented as she too realized their height difference.

He smirked just as Four and his little gang of posies came out of the gym.

"Hey Pumpkin" he greeted his twin sister by putting his arm over her shoulders and placing a small kiss on her temple.

"Hello brother" she greeted back, smiling up at him. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Good, just wondering why you didn't come and see me during gym" he answered.

"Well, as you can see I have made a friend of my own" she gestured to Eric who stood in front of them, "It would of been rude of me to abandon my friend just because you are present in the room"

"I would hardly call someone you just met a friend, Talia" Four replied ignoring Eric as much as he could, "Why don't you join me for lunch? You'll make another friends there" he added.

Talia pushed his arm off of her, "I would rather not, I've already made plans with Eric" she answered.

"You can always change your plans" Four argued.

"No, I won't change my plans just because you don't approve of my friend" she replied, she took Eric's hand and practically dragged him down the hallway.

Eric couldn't help himself, but to turn back with a smirk on his lips and wink at Four who turned red at the gesture.

"Sorry about that" Talia said once they were out of ear shot, she let go of his hand, "my brother can be an ass sometimes"

"Sometimes?" he cocked an eyebrow at her while replacing his bag on his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes as she chuckled, "Okay most of the time" she replied earning a snort out of him.

"Come on, let me show you my secret lair" he said after a while grabbing her hand and dragging her out this time.

"Secret lair?" she called back as he dragged her out of the school and towards the football field.

"Well, you know because I'm the villain to your brother's story so I get a secret lair" he replied.

"Nerd" she joked.

He chuckled, they past through the football and he led her to the small forest that surrounded the school.

"Is this where you kill me?" Talia joked, he turned to look at her letting go of her hand as he noticed her look around with curious eyes.

"Naturally" he replied with a small smile forming on his lips as he watched her.

He had always loved to be surrounded by nature and this little forest whom not everyone like to adventure in had always been his special place. He hadn't planned to share it with Talia, he didn't think that she would of refused her brother to eat lunch with him. Talia Eaton may look a lot like her brother, but she was nothing like him. She was kind, selfless, brave, intelligent and honest.

"This is so beautiful, Eric!" she exclaimed as she looked around. Again he couldn't help, but to keep looking at her as her eyes widened with amazement.

"I know" he smiled though he found himself not talking about the sight the trees that surrounded them.

He led her to the big rock that he had spent the last four years eating on when it wasn't too cold outside.

"I guess this is what I missed most when I was England" she said as she took out of her lunch from her backpack.

"What?" he asked as she didn't continue.

"The sun" she smiled at him, she had a patch of sun on her directly.

"The sun?" he repeated with a chuckle.

"It used to rain all the time over there, it was depressing" she answered, "It was one of the main reasons why I started to rebel"

"To rebel?" he repeated this time frowning, "You said you were back here for a reason, you said it was because your mother was tired of a troublesome kid. I don't believe that you did something so bad for your mother to say that she should of picked your brother over you"

She rolled her eyes, "She said that, but it's not like she had a choice. When my mother signed the divorce papers, she had the intention of taking everything from my father. The kids, the house, the money and even the pets" she explained, "She didn't get it because the house wasn't in her name, neither was the money. She wasn't even deemed fit to have both of her children with her"

"So, she got you?" he asked frowning. He never got to know the whole story to what happened between her parents' divorce and her departure.

"It was a bloody battle between the two and being nine years old, I couldn't choose" she answered, "I would of stayed if I could"

"It's not your fault" he couldn't help to say.

She smiled at him which relieved him, she shoved him with her shoulder. "If you think I would of stayed behind, things would be different?" she asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that either I would be in the friendzone or have a really nice, good looking girlfriend" he answered.

She chuckled at that, "I wonder who that girl would of been" she murmured though they both knew who exactly that girl was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited.**

* * *

On Friday night, Talia found herself sitting in the Priors house with her father and her brother for dinner. Though she loved Natalie Prior as her godmother, Talia would rather be somewhere else right now like in Dauntless Pub that Tobias's godparents, Tori and George owned and where she promised to meet Eric after this dinner.

"Mother and Father have told us that you went to school in England before you came here" Caleb, their son that was a year younger than her, tried to make conversation with her. She sat in front of him between her father and her brother.

Beatrice, his younger sister who happened to be two years younger than Talia, sat in front of Tobias and next to Caleb.

"Yes, how was England, Natalia?" Andrew Prior, Natalie's husband, asked joining in on the conversation.

"It was great. A good experience if you ask me" she replied, playing with her food as she felt all eyes on her. She sighed and looked up at Andrew, glancing at her father every so often, "I've learned many things that I don't think I am going to learn here. The American schooling system seems to be behind compare to the British one, but I don't mind. It's like reviewing what I learned before going off to college" she continued.

"And do you plan on studying?" Natalie asked her.

Talia swallowed the bite she has just taken, "I'm leaning towards Psychology right now. It's always interested me the most" she answered.

"You would have to take out those piercings if you want to be a psychologist, sweetheart" her father intervened.

Talia had quite a few visible piercings that was consider too much for her father. She had a pierced eyebrow, a pierced bottom lip, a pierced tongue though no one seemed to have noticed besides her brother who had been there when she got it and her ears had multiple piercings as well.

"Only the visible ones" she replied with a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Please tell me you don't have any more than what's on your face" her father practically whined as he seemed to see her in a different light now.

She smirked at her father, "That's for me to know and you to never find out. I don't want you to die of a heart attack so young" she joked.

Just as Marcus was about to reply, her phone started barking. It was the ringtone she had put in case her mother would try to call her causing Tobias to start choking on the bite he had just taken and for Talia to silently chuckle as she patted him on the back and offered him his drink, ignoring her phone vibrating and barking against her thigh.

Once Tobias forced the piece of chicken he had taken down his throat, he shared a look with his sister before they burst out laughing, leaning against each other as they did and earning odd looks from Caleb and Andrew though Natalie and Beatrice simply smiled at them.

"Natalia" Marcus said in a warning tone though he was smirking at the joke. "Tobias" he added in the same warning tone.

They tried to stop laughing, but every time they shared a look, they would start up again. It took them a good twenty minutes before they could look at each other without laughing. They were wiping tears at the end, "Oh God, I haven't laughed this hard since I was a child" Talia said as she did.

"You're still a child" her father reminded her.

She scowled, "A younger child then" she replied.

"You do have an amazing sense of humor, Pumpkin" her brother said as he wiped his own tears, "I can't believe you put that particular ringtone for _her_"

"She's never going to know" Talia replied, chuckling at her own joke.

She took out her phone to see that her mother had left her voice mail and that she had a text from her and from Eric. She ignored her mother's and went to Eric's first. _Are we still on for tonight?_

_Of course, my dad will drop me off there _

As usual she got an immediate reply, _Do you need a lift home? _

_It would be appreciated :)_

_I'll take my car then :)_

"Natalia" her father used his warning tone again as she quickly texted a reply, _See you soon then :)_

"What?" she faked innocence as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Her father rolled his eyes at her before turning to Andrew to start up the conversation they were having before Caleb's question.

"Natalie, do you still volunteer for the homeless?" Talia decided to ask to get Caleb's eyes off of her.

"Yes, I do. Would you be interested into volunteering as well?" Natalie answered.

"I would be" Talia smiled.

"Really?" Tobias cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"Of course, I did a lot of volunteer work back in England. I even went to Kenya for a month to do volunteer work" Talia replied, "I had an interesting life before coming back to America, Tobias" she smiled sweetly again.

"What did you do in Kenya?" Andrew asked more interested in their conversation than in his with Marcus.

"I'm a trained midwife actually so I mostly helped out the pregnant women that were there and even delivered about twenty babies while I was there" she answered.

"Midwife?" Beatrice repeated, speaking for the first time. Talia turned to her and nodded, "Don't you need to be eighteen to be a midwife?"

"Not really, you just have follow a particular course. In my old school, you had to kind of like major in something to pass. I chose midwifery because I have always been interested in the human body. It was also mandatory to do some volunteer work" Talia explained.

"It sounds like a University not a high school" Beatrice commented.

"It's a pretentious boarding school, darling, it was filled with children that their rich parents didn't want to take care of" Talia replied, "my mother would of rather for me to go to that school before shipping me off back here"

"But you're still here" Beatrice replied back.

"_Beatrice_" Caleb said in a condescending tone which earned him a glare from Talia.

"Well, I don't take no for an answer" Talia smiled, "I do have the tendency of not wanting to do as I am told when I see it's not right"

"And staying in England didn't feel right for you?" Beatrice asked.

Talia kept on smiling at her, "Exactly" she answered.

Beatrice nodded and smiled back. Talia noticed her glancing at Tobias and noticed Tobias giving her a small nod that went unnoticed by everyone else. Feeling her eyes on him, Tobias glanced at Talia who gave him a knowing smile as she realized something new. Tobias was dating Beatrice and that's why he didn't whine like she did when their father had announced that they had to come with him to the Priors for dinner.

Tobias gave her a look that cried out to not say anything causing Talia to bite down on her bottom lip and starting to suck on her piercing there as she tried to contain the findings that she had just discovered.

"Tobias, will you join me in the living room for just a minute, I need to talk with you" Talia announced as she stood up.

"Now?" Tobias demanded though he was already moving to stand up too.

"Yes, now" she replied back. He stopped in mid move and gave her a question look, "Twin time" she announced then knowing that he could not refuse her.

He nodded before following her to the living room. She immediately turned to him when he reached her, made sure that no one was listening in before slapping him on the shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"When were you going to tell me?" she demanded just above a whisper.

"Tell you about what?" he asked back in the same tone of voice.

"About you and Beatrice Prior!" she replied back. "I don't know if you noticed, but she's two years _younger_ than you! Dad will never approve of this"

"It's only two years, Ty and we've been dating for almost just as long" he stated.

Talia gave him a shocked face, "You've been _dating_ her for two _years_ and you failed to mention that to your _own twin sister_?" she demanded.

"Look, only a few of our friends know. She hasn't even told Caleb yet or her parents" he replied.

"I don't care if she doesn't tell her family, Tobias, I care about the fact that _you_ didn't tell _me_" she replied back, she turned away from him and passed both of her hands through her hair, "We promised to each other no more secrets" she said turning back to him.

"Ty..." he started with pity laced in his voice.

"Don't" she held her hand up to stop him, "Just don't" she shook her head, "You promised and you should of told me"

"I didn't plan on you figure it out by yourself" he stated.

"I'm smarter than you, Tobias. Did you really expect that I wouldn't figure it out on my own?" she demanded.

He looked away from her, scowling as he crossed his arms.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You didn't even think this through" she stated, "Have you thought about the fact that you're going away to college in less than a year and that she'll stay behind?" she asked him.

"That's _if _I even get accepted somewhere" he replied, he looked at her, "Dad knows, he's planning on getting me a tutor"

"You're failing" she stated, he nodded. "How? School _just_ started"

"I barely even past last year, what makes you think I am going pass this year? I'll need a miracle" he answered.

"Thankfully, you have a smart twin sister which is pretty close" she replied back.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You're going to help me, why?" he asked.

"Because I'm not leaving until you get that scholarship" she replied before walking back in the dining room. "Father, Tobias and I promised to meet some friends. May we please be excused?" she smiled sweetly at her father who looked back at her.

He nodded, falling for her smile, "Of course, have a nice night and don't come home too late" he answered.

She nodded back, "Beatrice, you would like to join us?" she turned to the younger girl who looked up at her shocked, "I promise to not bring her home too late and if we get caught up, she can always sleep over at our house" Talia added at Andrew and Natalie's attention. "She can sleep in my room" she glanced at Tobias who glared back at her.

"If she wants to go, I don't see the problem" Natalie said looking at her husband who nodded.

"Sure" Beatrice smiled as she stood up.

Talia smiled as she took out her phone to text Eric, _I'm bringing guests, I'm going to need your help with this plan that I just came up with_

The three said their goodbyes and Marcus handed his car keys to Talia saying that he would simply walk home since it's not too far as her phone announced a text.

_Do I even want to know? _Eric had replied.

_Yes, just try not to laugh. Be there in ten. _

"Where are we going?" Beatrice asked as she closed the backdoor of Marcus's grey Prius.

"Meeting up with my friend, I'm going to need his help if I'm going to get my brother pass his senior year" Talia answered as she put the key in the ignition.

"Please tell me we're not going to meet up with Eric" Tobias whined as she started the car.

"I can't because I would be lying to you" she replied, she smiled just as she pulled out from the Priors' driveway.

"It's bad enough that both you and _Dad _know that I'm failing, I don't need Eric added to the pile too" he replied back.

"Believe me, we're going to need his help. He's actually a pretty good teacher" she stated.

"And how would you know that?" he demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" she teased.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Eric glared at Four as he saw him walking in behind Talia.

"Eric, meet Four's girlfriend, Beatrice. Beatrice, this is Eric" Talia replied as she motioned for Eric to scoot over in the booth so that Tobias and Beatrice could sit besides each other. Beatrice looked at her shocked and glanced at Tobias.

"Let's just say that my sister should be a detective, not a psychologist or a midwife" he replied to her look.

"The two Stiffs are together?" Eric asked eyeing them as they sat in front of him.

"I know, isn't ironic?" Talia replied, she shoved him with her shoulder as a greeting once she was sitting down next to him.

"Ironic doesn't begin to cover it" Eric replied back. "Is this the whole try not to laugh?"

"No, actually it's try not to laugh at my brother when I tell you that he's failing and I need your help not make him fail" she answered.

Eric widened his eyes in surprise, "Your brother? _The _infamous Four Eaton? Is failing?" he repeated in disbelief.

"What can I say? I got the good genes. He got... everything else" she replied.

"I'm sitting right here, you know" Tobias intervened, giving them a small wave.

"Thanks for pointing that one out, Captain Obvious" Eric replied. "Where does she come in, in all this?" he asked Talia, gesturing towards Beatrice.

Talia shrugged, "No where for now, I just wanted her to come because I just found out that she's been dating my brother for almost two years now"

Eric turned to Four, "You didn't tell your own sister that you've been dating someone for two _years_?" he asked in disbelief.

"See" Talia intervened before her brother could say anything, "Even he doesn't find it normal" she nudged her head in Eric's direction.

"He's only agreeing with you because he wants to get in your pants" Tobias replied, trying to change the subject as he noticed Beatrice looking away trying to hide the blush that was creeping in on her face.

"Oh please, I'm the kind of guy who tries to suck up on a girl just to get in her pants" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Besides all he has to do is to ask nicely and I'd be willing" Talia added.

Tobias looked at her shocked, "You would be willing to sleep with _him_?" he demanded.

Eric looked at her too, but with a look of shock. He was more intrigued by her answer, "Why not? He's hot, he's nice and unlike you, he's smart" Talia replied.

Tobias scowled at her earning a chuckle out of both Eric and Talia.

Tori walked to their table to take their orders, "Oh my God" she murmured as she looked at who sat at the table. "Talia!"

Talia smiled widely as she scooted out of the booth to go and hug Tori.

"Oh my God!" Tori repeated, she let go of Talia only to place her hands on Talia's shoulders, "I hope this is permanent" she said.

"It is for the time being" Talia replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Georgie! Budd!" Tori called, "Look who's back!"

"Eh, I already knew thanks to Amar" George said as he appeared next to them.

Tori slapped him on the arm, "And you didn't think about mentioning it to me?" she demanded.

"Well, I kinda forgot" he shrugged.

Talia rolled her eyes as she hugged George before sitting back down next to Eric.

"Does this happen every time you go out somewhere?" Eric asked shoving her lightly with his shoulder.

"So far? Pretty much" she replied, "My father, being the mayor of this dreadful town, has always been well known. When my parents divorced it was a bloody battle and a lot of people were included. Amar and George passed a year in England with me while my mother was off to God knows where. I got to see my father and my brother more often when I was with them then when I was with her" she explained.

"I would of never pictured Evelyn as the bad guy" Tori commented, "she was always sweet growing up and she loved your father until one day she cracked and went a crazy rampage, no one knew what happened"

Talia shared looked with Tobias at her words, they knew what had made their mother crack and who had paid the price. They both shook their heads slightly at the memory before turning as if nothing had happened. Eric locked eyes with Tori whom he knew had seen the gesture as well, she pursed her lips as they both shared a look. He had always liked Tori, he came often to see her with Max. She was the one who had done his tattoo on his ribs.

"Anyways, how have you been, Talia?" Tori asked switching the conversation back to the young girl whom she had barely seen since she moved away.

"Good, good. Kinda of a boring town, but I guess, it kinda feels good after the hectic childhood that is sadly mine" Talia answered.

There was a flash of sadness in Tori's eyes that quickly disappeared, but she did put her hand on Talia's shoulder to give a squeeze, "Anything you order tonight, it's on the house" she announced.

"Thanks" Talia replied with a small smile forming on her lips.

"I'll have the usual, Tori" Tobias announced taking the attention off of his sister's shoulders.

"All right" Tori smiled. She turned to Beatrice, "And the usual for you too, I assume?" Beatrice nodded.

"I'll just have a coke" Eric answered her unasked question when she turned to him.

"Talia?" Tori asked.

"Tell George to surprise me" Talia smiled and watched Tori walk away before turning back to their table. "Okay not let's get serious" she announced tapping her hands against the table.

"You can be serious?" Tobias joked. Talia scowled at him, "Sorry, but you walked into that one"

Talia rolled her eyes, "How many classes are you failing, Tobias?" she demanded.

"It's too early to determine that, Talia" Eric reminded her, "the better question would be, how many classes did you almost not pass last year?"

Four scowled at them, earning an eye roll from his sister. "Answer the question, Tobias. We can't help you if you don't tell us" Talia stated.

"Why does he have to know?" he demanded gesturing towards Eric.

"Because he might be better at some of the other classes than me" she replied.

"Fine" Four rolled his eyes, "Science, French, History and Math"

Eric turned to Talia, "We have Spanish" he stated.

"It's all right, I learned French in England" she replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" he replied back.

"Because you starting to get to know me" she smiled at him. "I can handle French and History. Science and Math is more your department"

"How exactly are you going to teach me French?" Tobias cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Your teacher forces you to speak French with her when you're in her class, right?" she asked, he nodded. "Brother, by the time I'm done with you. You'll be fluent"


End file.
